Missing you
by violentluck
Summary: What would happen if Alice never left Wonderland? Mad Hatter sat pondering of what happened to his Cricket. Summary is horrble but I hope that you all will like the story...Its T rated in case, as a safety net.


Hello Everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction so don't be rude on your comments

Nice comments are appreciated and flames are laughed at.

I do not own any of the characters only the story from my twisted mind.

Chapter 1 Mad Hatter

At the tea party, Mad Hatter and The March Hare sat at insanity goes, drowning themselves in the thousands, millions, of teapots scattered like crickets in the summer. But however there was something bothering the loveable, insane, and…well…mad Mad Hatter.

"What's wrong with you my dear friend?" as the Hare handed him a teapot, one of millions.

"I'm just hoping that little girl...what's her name..." he scratched his head to try to remember the name.

"Oh you mean Alice? I bet my lucky foot that that girl is perfectly fine" the Hare swallowed the tea in one gulp, not noticing the tea's scorching temperature.

"I liked her around, so innocent, but yet so fiery at once; maybe it was for the best she when back home, not in the insane asylum we call home." Mad Hatter sighed.

The Rabbit just about choked on his tea" Are you saying that you don't like it here?"

"No that's not wasn't what I meant. She made such great company, as company goes" He explained to the Rabbit.

The Hare took to silence. He knew the Mad Hatter as well as anyone, but there must be a logical reasoning that the Mad Hatter is acting like he is. He always wondered when the Mad Hatter is going to like someone, like really like someone; _"I guess she is it. I figured he would choose someone as insane as he is, but I must be wrong_" he thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Mad Hatter asked as he passed a new teapot to his friend.

"Well, I was thinking that you may love that girl, that didn't cross your mind, did it?" he responded. The Mad Hatter sat there shocked…not that's not the right word…..astounded at such a dead on explanation, coming from the Rabbit out of all people. The strange thing was that the Hatter's heart raced like it was beating for its life. His eyes went as wide as his face will allow it.

"Where in the world did you get this common sense there Hare?" He said, still in his shocked state.

"I have been you friend since this place was founded, just think of it this way, if you like Alice, you will know it for sure when you see her again. It may not be soon but you must not lose hope for that day" The Hare's common sense is about to give the poor Mad Hatter a heart attack. But he knows that his friend is right. That day will be the test of his supposed "love" to Alice.

Maybe that day may come sooner than they realize.

Yeah! The end of Chapter One! There is much more to come.

Remember to comment!

Chapter 2 Alice's return

_I miss him,_ She thought. _I miss his insanity, his madness, his sense of humor. I want to see him again,_ just once before she goes home_. If I ever get back home but I must not worry_. She just sighed as she wonders back though the same maze that got her to the Mad Hatter and his rabbit friend. A glistening light came up from the ground, a puddle. _Well I better make myself look decent….if I can of course_. This part of the forest is the home of the singing and talking flowers. On her knees, she looked at her reflection" I look dreadful! I simply cannot see him looking like THIS!!" she said. One of the flowers, the rose to be exact, got a wonderful idea.

"Dear child, I have a plan to make you look stunning for this man you are planning to see." The rose patted Alice's back.

"Oh please Ma'am, can you help me?" she gave the rose a pleading look.

"Of course child, my plan is you use my thorns (smaller ones of course) and use them to comb your hair, and as for the makeup; I bet we can find something, like mushrooms or something similar to it at least." The rose reassured Alice. So Alice picked the smaller thorns so she can create the comb, they were dull enough that they didn't scratch her head and make her bleed. There were some mushrooms on the outside of the flowers' part of the forest. All in different colors, the rose helped her painted her face to look amazing.

"Now for clothes, hmmm that is the tricky part, we defiantly don't have clothes that would help you. "The Rose pondered. She is right though; there wasn't any piece that would work.

"Then what are we going to do?" Alice said as she looked down at her own dress.

"Do not fear child we will figure something out. "The Rose brought up one if her leaves and gently stroking the lower petals.

"I got an idea. We will use the silkworms silk and make you a new dress!" The rose exclaimed her brilliant idea.

"Well it seems that you need help there Rose, I too believe she should look fantastic for her man, so I will help and I know how to weave silkworms silk." The Lily said.

"Thank you so much Lily it would be fantastic, we do not have time to lose." Rose said as she started spinning the silk from the unfortunate worm that happened to come across the patch at that moment.

With in a few hours time, she is now wearing a dark blue dress, her hair straight and beautiful. _When Hatter sees me now, he will have to love me. _Oh how fiendish she feels and she, in fact, liked it. _He is perfect for me. His insanity makes me want to join in, I have always been the goody-goody girl but_ _since I met him, I want to be wild and spontaneous. Oh how wonderful will it be to see him._

"Thank you so much my flower friends, I truly appreciate the help and he will hopefully love it." She said as she made her way to the Mad Hatter's house on the edge of the forest.

Oh the third chapter! Just a reminder that this is fan fiction, I just do this for the pleasing happiness of my wicked imagination. Tally hoe to the story!

Chapter 3 the reunion

"It's getting late, I'm going to hit the sack" Mad Hatter said to his friend with a yawn.

"You defiantly won't want to do that." The Hare said, starting into the forest.

"Why wouldn't I want to do that, and what are you staring at?" the Mad Hatter asked in a tone of agitation.

"That!" the Hare raised his paw and pointed at the forest. The moonlight shore on Alice, she looked like an angel, Mad Hatter's heart skipped about a good 4 beats. Then after that it raced again like its beating for its life.

"Alice." His voice wheezed out his mouth.

She smiled, ran up and gave him a huge hug that is within her limits. He returned the hug once he got over the shock. The urge to kiss her on the lips became extremely strong, that it took all of his strength to stop himself from ruining this moment.

"Hello Mr. Hatter," she said to him. Hatter smiled at her, making her heart jump with excitement.

"You look absolutely beautiful Alice." Mad Hatter complimented her, making her blush. _She looked radiant when she blushes. _He thought to himself_, I want her to stay in Wonderland and with me, as my girl. That is such a wonderful thought._

"What are you doing here, are you suppose to be on your way home?" he asked.

"Well…I got side tracked." She shied away from his face. His face showed happiness but also curiosity.

"Side Tracked?" one of his eyebrows raised above the other. She blushed even deeper.

"Well I wanted to tell you that…" she slowly stepped closer to him

"Tell me what?" He still has not figured it out what she is trying to say.

"That I love you" she captured his lips and kissed deeply. Hatter's heart is beating so fast that he should be dead, but he would have died happily. The kiss was everything that he had dreamed of. Rabbit is so enjoying the fact that Hatter found someone that he can love but it also proposes a problem, she needs to go home. Hatter also figured this problem out too.

"You need to go home Alice, you deserve better than this asylum, I am meant to be here but you are far too sophisticated for this world." He sadly said. She couldn't believe what she is seeing. Mad Hatter shows the emotion of sadness? Seems impossible, well it is very possible but also torturing. Her heart broke to see such a sight.

"Well I don't have too, if you want me to stay" He looked at her, deep in her blue eyes, swimming in them actually. _I got to intervene!_ The Hare thought.

"Well I got a brilliant idea, if she wants to stay in Wonderland, let her."The Hare told Hatter.

"That's the problem, she couldn't possibly stay, it's not s good place for her to be." He reasoned.

"So what I'm happy here with you and I will always come back if you like it or NOT!" She shocked them all. The Hare snickered at him knowing full well that she would respond as she did.

"It's not right of nature for a gorgeous girl like you to be with a person like myself."He let go of her hands and his eyes directed to the floor. The Hare shook his head, knowing that Hatter is right about that fact.

"No. I belong here with you and you will have to force me away from your side which I shall always occupy. I love you Mr. Hatter and I belong anywhere you are. I want to be in this asylum! It proposes such happiness that my own home, my own world lacks. I WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU MR. HATTER!!!" She practically screamed at him. Hatter looked at her; tears threaten to spill over his lower eyelid.

He whisked her in his arms," oh how I would love you to stay here in Wonderland, with me and March Hare, only if you wish to stay. And in return, I do love you too." He smiled his lopsided smile, making Alice's poor heart stop and race in the same instant.

"I desire nothing more sir." She laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her hair.

"Then it's decided, Alice gets to stay and Hatter gets his love. Oh what a happy day this is! We should have a celebration tea of this wonderful joy!" the Hare announced. Alice is still in Hatter's arms, smiling brilliantly while the Hatter smiled his lopsided smile, and the smile reached his eyes.

_This is the most wonderful day that has happened to me_. Hatter thought as he passed the teapot to Alice, and her smile made his day worthwhile.

Oh how I love happy endings! I hope you enjoyed this story as well as I did. I'm just sad that it had to end. Look forward to another Hatter x Alice story.


End file.
